Bedroom Warfare
by riinriin
Summary: Bukan, jika dalam kasus Li Yanjie dan Park Hyunbin, mereka hanya tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkannya. A JieHyun Fanfiction. Boyslove, Gay, Homo, BoyxBoy, Yaoi. 304th Study Room


**Bedroom Warfare II**

 **.**

304th Study Room ©Felicia Huang

 **.**

"saya tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini"

 **.**

Li Yanjie x Park Hyunbin

 **.**

riinriin

 **.**

BoysLove, Romance, Oneshoot, Brocon, a JieHyun fanfiction

 **.**

 _Warning_ : Kesalahan penulisan alias _typo_ , _feel_ dari cerita yang mungkin enggak ada atau enggak sampai, enggak jelas dan segala keabsurdan yang lain TT_TT

 **.**

 _Authnote_ : Sebenarnya Riin enggak berniat menulis sepanjang ini, karena fic ini hanya lanjutan dari Bedroom Warfare sebelumnya (bagi yang belum baca Bedroom Warfare ke-1, silahkan kunjungi akun instagram Riin di 304thsr_hj :*) tapi tangan Riin tidak bisa berhenti. Berakhir menjadi seperti ini. Semoga saja tidak membosankan. _Love you_ :*

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seseorang pernah bilang, rasa cinta tanpa keinginan memiliki itu omong kosong. Lalu bagaimana dengan menuntut ingin memiliki tanpa mengatakan cinta?. Bagaimana harus menyebut yang seperti itu? Nafsu? Bukan, jika dalam kasus Li Yanjie dan Park Hyunbin, mereka hanya tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkannya. Tidak punya waktu untuk melabeli hubungan mereka, terlalu sibuk mencari alasan untuk bertemu lalu bercumbu dan saling memuaskan.

"Hyun..." Panggil Yanjie.

"Eum?" Sahut Hyunbin sembari mengancingkan kemeja lengan panjang yang ia pinjam dari Yanjie.

Kemeja miliknya sudah tak berbentuk. Yanjie hobby sekali merobek apapun yang ia pakai ketika bercinta. Yang paling sering menjadi korban adalah kemeja, padahal harganya tidak murah. Tapi setiap Hyunbin meminjam kemeja Yanjie, ia tidak pernah mengembalikan. Jadi, sama saja ya? Ah sudahlah. Lupakan saja tentang kemeja. Tidak penting. Sesama orang kaya tidak boleh perhitungan. Apalagi yang diam-diam menyimpan rasa cinta.

"Aku bersedia bekerja untukmu." Ucap Yanjie sukses menghentikan gerak tangan Hyunbin.

Pria cantik yang sedang berdiri didepan cermin besar itu langsung menoleh padanya dengan mata membulat tidak percaya. Sementara Yanjie masih duduk santai ditepi ranjang, memamerkan pahatan tubuhnya yang sempurna.

"Huh? Serius?" Tanya Hyunbin langsung berjalan mendekat.

Yanjie menatap Hyunbin. Dalam hati mengucap syukur, Tuhan masih memberinya kesempatan untuk menikmati kesempurnaan salah satu mailakat-Nya. Ia meminta Hyunbin duduk dipangkuan dengan isyarat tangan, yang langsung pria cantik itu turuti.

"Serius. Tapi dengan satu syarat." Jawab Yanjie sembari melingkarkan lengan pada pinggang ramping Hyunbin.

"Ugh. Apalagi?!" Hyunbin mendengus sebal sembari memutar bola mata.

Hyunbin merasa kadang hubungan mereka sangat konyol. Jika diluar sana bersikap selayaknya dua orang musuh abadi, tapi diranjang bagaikan sepasang pasutri.

Pada awalnya Hyunbin memang berambisi untuk menaklukkan Yanjie, meski harus mengorbankan tubuh indahnya, tapi entah sejak kapan ia lupa akan ambisi itu sendiri. Ia merasa tak lagi keberatan disentuh oleh Yanjie, malah mulai merindukan.

Yanjie juga sama, tanpa banyak alasan ia sering membantu Hyunbin dengan urusan perusahaan, tapi tidak mau dibilang kerjasama. Pria tampan itu menamakannya dengan mengisi waktu luang untuk sesuatu yang beguna, apalagi ia menutut tubuh Hyunbin sebagai bayaran. Ia terlalu jenius dalam perhitungan.

Faktanya, itu semua hanya alasan, yang mereka buat untuk tetap menyambung benang merah diantara mereka, tanpa harus mengungkapkan cinta dan saling mengikat.

"Tubuh ini." Yanjie menyusupkan tangan kedalam kemeja Hyunbin.

Menyentuh setiap inchi punggung Hyunbin yang hampir setiap malam ia cumbu. Ia hiasi dengan tanda kepemilikan.

"..." Hyunbin diam menunggu Yanjie melanjutkan.

"Hanya aku yang boleh menjamahnya." Lanjut Yanjie sembari mencium tulang selangka Hyunbin yang masih terekspos sempurna.

Kedua mata Hyunbin melebar sebentar.

"Ha?! Siapa kau berani mengatakan hal semacam itu?!" Tanyanya kemudian dengan nada penuh penekanan.

"Li Yanjie." Jawab Yanjie cepat.

Ia menekan tengkuk Hyunbin. Memaksa pria cantiknya menunduk, hingga ia dapat dengan mudah merasakan belah bibir Hyunbin. Tapi sayang, Hyunbin tidak menurut kali ini. Ia menarik helaian surai pirang Yanjie, mencoba mengakhiri pagutan bibir mereka. Yang hasilnya sia-sia, ia kalah tenaga.

Yanjie baru melepaskan bibir Hyunbin ketika merasa membutuhkan oksigen.

"Berhenti bermain-main! Kau bukan siapa-siapa bagiku, kau tidak bisa seenaknya melarang ini itu! Apalagi tentang tubuhku!" Hyunbin menyampaikan kekesalan sembari mengusap bibir basahnya dengan nada penuh amarah.

Ia bangkit dari pangkuan Yanjie. Berdiri menatap Yanjie dengan tatapan mengintimidasi sembari melipat kedua tangan.

Yanjie mengernyitkan dahi. Hyunbin keterlaluan. Dalam keadaan marah sekalipun tetap bisa menggemaskan. Sungguh hobby sekali menguji iman.

"Kau pikir aku ini barang milikmu yang bisa seenaknya kau perlakukan?!" Ketus Hyunbin.

"Aku sedang berusaha." Jawab Yanjie dengan senyum miring nan tampan.

"Berusaha apa?!" Tanya Hyunbin dengan nada kesal luar biasa.

"Menjadikanmu barang milikku." Jawab Yanjie santai.

"Aku bukan barang." Sergah Hyunbin.

"Okey, koreksi. Menjadikanmu milikku." Ulang Yanjie sama sekali tak merasa bersalah sudah menyinggung perasaan Hyunbin.

Hyunbin kesal setengah mati. Ia menghentakkan kaki. Lalu berucap ketus.

"Tidak sudi."

Tapi kemudian menoleh dengan cepat. Menatap Yanjie dengan tatapan penuh kecurigaan.

"Kau... Kau tidak berpikir aku juga melakukan 'itu' dengan pria lain diluar sana kan?!" Tanyanya.

Yanjie mengangkat alis, memiringkan kepala sepersekian derajat.

"Sudah pasti kan?" Tanya Yanjie.

Plakk!

Satu pukulan sayang mendarat di kepala Yanjie, membuat pria tampan itu mengaduh pelan.

"Waahhh... Hebat. Kau menyangka aku type yang seperti itu?!. Waahh... Li Yanjie. Hebat sekali." Hyunbin berucap sembari tertawa miris dan bertepuk tangan.

Ia merasa benar-benar dipandang rendah oleh pria tampan sialan dihadapannya kini. Sementara Yanjie terdiam. Sulit untuk percaya. Tentu saja. Yanjie selalu kebakaran hati setiap memikirkan banyaknya tangan yang merasakan tubuh Hyunbin. Selalu marah setiap membayangkan Hyunbin mendesah dengan memanggil nama orang lain. Sampai ia berbuat kasar setiap kali mereka bermain diranjang hanya supaya Hyunbin tidak melupakan dirinya. Supaya Hyunbin tidak berpikir untuk pergi kepelukan pria lain. Supaya... Hyunbin terikat dengan dirinya.

"Huh? Yang benar saja?!" Tanya Yanjie tidak percaya setelah terdiam beberapa lama.

Hyunbin mendengus. Ingin sekali ia menghapus wajah tak berdosa pria tak tahu diri itu. Ingin sekali. Supaya tak lagi menghantui pikiran dan hidupnya.

"Hanya kau seorang yang dengan kurang ajarnya berani menyentuhku. Memperlakukan diriku seperti wanita tidak berharga. Hanya kau. Bodoh!" Ketus Hyunbin.

Yanjie sekali lagi terdiam. Ia memang mengagumi kesempurnaan Hyunbin, bahkan ia mengumpamakan kesempurnaan itu selayaknya Malaikat ciptaan Tuhan, tapi itu hanya perumpamaan. Beda dengan sekarang ini, ia mulai ragu. Mulai tidak yakin jika Hyunbin adalah manusia.

Ia akan lebih percaya jika sesungguhnya Hyunbin memang Malaikat yang diutus Tuhan untuk menyadarkan dirinya. Salah satu Malaikat ciptaan Tuhan yang paling sempurna. Hanya saja, apa ia pantas menerima?! Playboy berengsek seperti dirinya, yang entah sudah berapa kali mempermainkan hati dan tubuh wanita maupun pria. Pantaskah?!

"Tapi aku lebih bodoh. Hanya karena harga diri, tidak ingin merasa kalah darimu, aku menerima apapun yang kau lakukan padaku. Lebih gila lagi, aku mulai merindukan setiap rasa dari sentuhan yang kau berikan." Lanjut Hyunbin lalu naik keatas ranjang.

Ia menghempaskan tubuh rampingnya disana dalam posisi telentang, kemudian menggunakan lengan untuk menutupi wajah. Mencoba menyembunyikan rona merah dan mata basah. Sementara Yanjie masih terdiam memperhatikan. Entah kenapa... tiba-tiba ia merasa sangat bersalah. Merasa tidak seharusnya menyakiti Hyunbin. Ia seperti sudah merusak sesuatu yang tidak bisa digantikan dengan apapun, tidak bisa dihargai dengan uang sebanyak apapun, bahkan tidak bisa ditukar dengan dunia. Sesuatu yang benar-benar sangat berharga.

"Hyun?" Yanjie memutuskan untuk memanggil.

.

Memanggil dengan nada suara lembut yang belum pernah Hyunbin dengar.

"Apa? Mau mengataiku?! Silahkan." Tapi Hyunbin tidak mau tenggelam dalam perlakuan tidak biasa Yanjie.  
.

Yanjie menghela nafas. Ia belum pernah menghadapi Hyunbin yang seperti ini. Ia belum pernah berusaha sekeras ini untuk mengambil hati seseorang. Ketampanan dan sedikit kesombongan saja sudah cukup untuk menaklukkan para wanita dan pria yang ia incar untuk dikencani. Tidak ada yang sesusah Hyunbin. Jadi ia tak tahu harus bagaimana.

.  
Pria pemilik tatapan tajam itu merangkak naik ke ranjang, memposisikan diri diatas tubuh Hyunbin, memenjarakan sang pujaan. Ia menyentuh lengan kurus Hyunbin, menariknya perlahan, agar tidak lagi menutupi wajah cantik itu. Sayang Hyunbin tidak ingin menurut, hingga Yanjie mengerahkan kekuatan.

.

"Apa maumu?" Tanya Hyunbin lirih.

.

Ia memalingkan wajah. Menghindari bertatapan muka dengan Yanjie. Takut tangisnya tumpah, membanjir menunjukkan sisi lemah yang selama ini sebisa mungkin ia sembunyikan.

.

"Ah!" Hyunbin mendesah tanpa sadar.

.

Secepat kilat mengubah fokus kedua manik indahnya pada wajah Yanjie, memasang tatapan menuntut penjelasan, yang ditanggapi dengan ekpressi datar, Yanjie tidak berniat menjelaskan, malah kembali menyerang. Kali ini bibir Hyunbin yang menjadi sasaran ciuman dalam Yanjie.

.

Hyunbin terpaksa memejamkan mata, tidak sanggup saling memagut sembari bertatapan, sepasang iris tajam Yanjie seolah menelanjanginya hingga ke bagian terdalam. Tanpa sadar kembali mendesah tak karuan. Bagaimanapun juga, Hyunbin tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa ia menikmati setiap sentuhan Yanjie.

.

"J-jiieehh~"

.

Hyunbin ingin sekali mendorong tubuh Yanjie yang terus menghimpitnya, tapi kedua lengannya tertahan. Sungguh sialan. Lebih sialan lagi ketika ia merasa cairan bening turun perlahan dari kedua matanya. Ia menangis?! Hahhh.. betapa lemahnya.

.

Hyunbin menyerah. Ia membiarkan Yanjie melakukan apa yang dia mau. Nanti dia juga akan menikmati. Seiring sentuhan dan permainan Yanjie berubah menjadi sangat memabukkan. Selama ini juga berakhir seperti itu bukan? Meskipun air mata yang terus mengalir dari kedua mata indahnya merupakan hal baru yang tak biasa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hyunbin terdiam dalam pelukan Yanjie. Ia tidak tahu jam berapa sekarang. Seingatnya, semalam ia berencana pulang setelah selesai 'bermain' dengan Yanjie, tapi kemudian mereka terlibat dalam pembicaraan yang tidak biasa, lalu berakhir dibawah tubuh Yanjie, dan... entahlah, Hyunbin tak ingat lagi. Saat ia terbangun, ada yang aneh dengan kedua matanya, terasa sangat berat untuk dibuka, seperti ia baru saja menangis dalam waktu yang sangat lama.

.

"Hyun..." Panggil Yanjie dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur.

.

Terdengar sangat seksi, tapi Hyunbin enggan menyahuti, ada satu bagian dalam dirinya yang membuat ia malas menanggapi. Mungkin karena pembicaraan semalam yang Yanjie akhiri sepihak. Hyunbin merasa tidak terima, ia merasa benar-benar tidak berharga bagi Yanjie. Oh... harusnya ia sadar, mereka rival yang sedang berusaha untuk saling menjatuhkan, saling mengalahkan, saling menaklukkan. Perasaan yang sepihak tumbuh dihatinya bukanlah hal yang pantas diperhitungkan. Seharusnya itu terlarang, tapi tetap saja ia tidak terima. Bahkan meski sudah membuang harga diri sejak mengiyakan permintaan Yanjie. Hahhh... Hyunbin merasa sangat bodoh.

.

Sementara ia begitu sibuk dengan pikirannya, tangan Yanjie bergerak menyusuri belakang lehernya, memperhatikan tattoo berbentuk salib yang terukir indah disana. Entah bagaimana bisa Yanjie baru menyadari betapa indahnya ukiran salib itu, sedangkan sudah tak terhitung berapa kali mereka berhubungan badan tanpa sehelai benang menghalangi. Apa memang ia selambat ini menyadari pesona Hyunbin?! Sungguh... Yanjie merasa sangat bodoh.

.

"Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" Tanya Yanjie serius.

.

Hyunbin sekali lagi tidak mau menanggapi. Ia hanya bergerak pelan dalam pelukan Yanjie. Ingin beranjak pergi, tapi sadar tak akan dilepaskan dengan mudah. Ingin kembali memejamkan mata, sadar tidak akan mudah juga. Hyunbin pasrah, memilih diam.

.

"Semua tattoo pada tubuhmu ini, apa artinya?" Yanjie sedikitpun tak peduli dengan diamnya Hyunbin.

.

Hyunbin menghela nafas. Pertanyaan biasa saja ia malas menjawab, apalagi yang personal begini. Hyunbin sungguh malas sekali. Setelah mengacaukan hati, pikiran dan hidupnya, kini pria kurang ajar itu mencoba mencari tahu tentang dirinya. Belum puaskah ia dengan semua yang sudah ia lakukan?! Kurang apa lagi?!

.

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan orang asing sepertimu." Jawab Hyunbin pada akhirnya dengan nada suara datar.

.

"Kau masih menganggapku orang asing?" Tanya Yanjie dengan nada suara yang terdengar kecewa.

.

"Memangnya apalagi? Kau bukan kekasih, sahabat, atau keluarga, bahkan bukan rekan kerja juga." Jawab Hyunbin malas.

.

"Hahaha... itu menyakitkan." Yanjie menyahuti dengan tawa miris.

.

Hyunbin membalikkan badan dengan cepat. Menatap Yanjie dengan tatapan meremehkan.

.

"Menyakitkan katamu?! Memangnya kau tahu apa itu 'sakit'?" Tanya Hyunbin.

.

"Memangnya kau pikir aku seburuk apa, Hyun?."

.

"Sangat buruk. Li Yanjie, playboy kurang ajar yang sombongnya tidak bisa diukur."

.

"Bagaimana dengan tampan dan jenius?"

.

"Itu tidak masuk hitungan."

.

"Kenapa?"

.

"Ya... ya karena itu tidak buruk. Ok. Itu bonus saja."

.

"Kau masih tetap mengakuinya kan?"

.

"Argh. Tidak."

.

"Ok. Kita anggap saja begitu. Jadi, apa arti dari tattoo ini?" Yanjie mengalah dan kembali ke pertanyaan awal.

.

"Kau masih menanyakannya?"

.

"Kau belum menjawabnya."

.

"Aku bilang itu bukan urusan orang asing sepertimu."

.

"Aku ingin tahu. Ayolah Hyun... orang asing tidak akan selalu berusaha mencari waktu untuk bertemu lalu bercumbu. Akui saja."

.

"Kau yang tidak mengakuinya."

.

"Mengakui apa?"

.

"Perasaanmu. Aku yakin, meski sesungguhnya berharap, bahwa kau juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama untukku."

.

"Haruskah aku mengatakannya dulu, baru kau akan mengerti?"

.

"Tentu saja. Aku bukan peramal yang bisa membaca apa yang kau sembunyikan."

.

"Baiklah. Apa yang ingin kau dengar?"

.

"Huh? Tentu saja perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya."

.

Yanjie menghela nafas. Ini sulit. Ia bukan seorang pria yang mudah mengakui apa yang ia rasa. Ia egois. Ia tidak ingin ada hal sekecil apapun yang mengalahkan kendali dirinya. Bahkan meski itu tentang hati. Ia tidak terima.

.

"Aku playboy, berengsek, bangsat, sialan dan segala hal buruk yang kau pikirkan. Kau benar Hyun, aku memang seperti itu."

.

Hyunbin menunggu Yanjie melanjutkan. Entah kenapa mereka saat ini malah seperti sepasang suami istri yang sedang berbicara dari hati ke hati, setelah malam sebelumnya bertengkar hebat. Hahahaha... sekarang Hyunbin merasa mereka lucu sekali.

.

Tadi bodoh, sekarang lucu, selanjutnya apa lagi? Konyol? Oh itu bahkan sudah lewat. Ckckck...

.

"Aku tidak pernah merasa terganggu dengan setiap hal buruk yang melekat pada diriku. Aku justru bangga. Karena kau tahu? Para wanita suka tantangan, mereka suka sekali dengan Bad Boy seperti diriku, jadi tidak perlu banyak usaha untuk mendapatkan mereka, ahh... pria juga." Lanjut Yanjie membuat Hyunbin ingin sekali mencibirnya karena terlalu narsis.

.

Meski begitu ia tetap bertahan untuk mendengarkan. Yanjie memang narsis level dewa, membanggakan segala sesuatu dalam dirinya, tapi itu memang benar. Ia tidak mengarang cerita. Semua benar.

.

"Lalu semua berubah ketika kau masuk kedalam hidupku. Kau, Hyun."

.

"Kau menyalahkanku?" Hyunbin mengernyit tidak suka.

.

"Ya. Aku selalu menyalahkan dirimu. Terlibat denganmu membuatku mulai memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak seharusnya aku pusingkan. Seperti bayangan tangan-tangan orang asing yang juga menyentuhmu-"

.

"Tidak ada-"

.

"Ini perdebatan dalam diriku sebelum mendengar pengakuanmu Hyun."

.

Hyunbin mendengus sebal. Setiap Hyunbin menyinggung hal itu, ia merasa dituduh sebagai pria murahan.

.

"Aku mulai terganggu dengan bayangan-bayangan seperti itu. Padahal apa yang aku pusingkan belum tentu terjadi, aku sadar, tapi aku tidak bisa menghentikannya. Ada bagian dalam diriku yang tidak rela untuk membagi dirimu dengan orang lain. Aku mulai mencari cari, memusingkan diri memikirkan cara yang tepat untuk membuatmu tidak bisa lepas dariku. Aku tidak pernah merasakan hal semacam ini pada siapapun. Tidak pernah sekalipun. Kau benar-benar mengacaukan hidupku, Hyun." Yanjie menyisir poni Hyunbin.

.

"Apa aku harus bangga karena menjadi orang pertama yang mengacaukan hidupmu?" Tanya Hyunbin dengan tatapan geli.

.

Entahlah. Ia hanya merasa harus bangga bisa melakukan hal itu. Bukankah artinya ini impas? Yanjie mengacaukan hidupnya, dan begitu sebaliknya, ia mengacaukan hidup Yanjie. Ia tidak pernah merasa sesenang ini selama terlibat dengan Yanjie.

.

"Ya. Berbanggalah. Aku tidak keberatan." Jawab Yanjie lalu menarik hidung Hyunbin pelan.

.

Pria cantik bak malaikat tersesat itu menjerit pelan.

.

"Intinya..." Yanjie menggantung kalimat.

.

Yanjie menatap Hyunbin, tepat dikedua manik indahnya dengan tatapan serius.

.

"Aku menginginkanmu. Sangat. Dan aku tidak main-main. Aku ingin memilikimu untukku sendiri, Hyun." Yanjie mengakhiri pengakuannya dengan ciuman singkat pada bibir Hyunbin.

.

Hyunbin terdiam. Ia tak menyangka akan mendengar pengakuan itu dari bibir Yanjie. Ia bertahan menatap Yanjie. Masih ingin memastikan keseriusan pria dihadapannya. Sungguh. Ia terlalu bahagia sampai tidak bisa mengatakan apapun.

.

"Maaf jika aku tidak mengatakan hal yang ingin kau dengar, tapi seperti itulah perasaanku. Kuharap kau percaya, Hyun." Ujar Yanjie sungguh-sungguh.

.

"Bisa kau ulangi sekali lagi, Jie." Pinta Hyunbin.

.

"Apa?" Tanya Yanjie tidak mengerti.

.

"Kalimat terakhir yang kau katakan. Aku ingin mendengarnya lagi." Jawab Hyunbin.

.

Yanjie terlihat berpikir.

.

"Maaf-"

.

"Sebelum itu." Potong Hyunbin.

.

"Aku menginginkanmu. Sangat. Dan aku tidak main-main. Aku ingin memilikimu untukku sendiri, Hyun." Ulang Yanjie ragu-ragu.

.

Hyunbin tersenyum. Senyum cantik yang Yanjie yakin tidak ada satupun manusia bisa menandingi. Kali ini Hyunbin yang lebih dulu mencium Yanjie. Untuk pertama kalinya, Hyunbin mencium Yanjie karena keinginan sendiri, bukan paksaan atau terpaksa. Membuat sesuatu dalam diri Yanjie terasa sangat lega. Mungkinkah ini pertanda bahwa Hyunbin telah menerima dirinya? Mungkinkah?!

.

"Aku telah mendengar apa yang ingin kudengar." Ucap Hyunbin masih dengan senyum cantik.

.

Yanjie ingin memastikan. Ia harus memastikan.

.

"Jadi, aku bukan orang asing lagi?" Tanya Yanjie berharap.

.

Hyunbin mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi telentang.

.

"Eum." Jawab Hyunbin singkat.

.

Yanjie bersumpah ia hampir berteriak saking senangnya. Beruntung masih sanggup mengendalikan diri. Sebagai gantinya, ia menarik tubuh Hyunbin kedalam pelukan.

.

"Sekarang ceritakan padaku tentang semua tattoo pada tubuhmu." Pinta Yanjie.

.

Hyunbin menghela nafas. Ia hampir melupakan awal mereka sampai pada pembicaraan ini.

.

"Kau akan mendengar cerita yang tidak menyenangkan." Ucap Hyunbin sembari menerawang entah kemana.

.

"Setidak menyenangkan apa?" Tanya Yanjie.

.

"Sangat tidak menyenangkan, sampai aku tidak mau mengingatnya." Jawab Hyunbin.

.

"Tapi kau memutuskan membuat tattoo ini sebagai pengingat akan hal itu bukan?"

.

"Memang benar. Hanya saja..."

.

Yanjie menghela nafas.

.

"Baiklah. Aku tarik kembali. Aku tidak akan memaksa." Ucapnya.

.

"Huh?" Hyunbin menatap heran.

.

"Apa?"

.

"Kemana sifat pemaksamu beberapa menit lalu?" Tanya Hyunbin sungguh heran dengan sikap Yanjie yang sekarang.

.

"Pengecualian untukmu." Jawab Yanjie lalu mendaratkan satu kecupan pada pipi Hyunbin.

.

Hyunbin menghela nafas. Ia menatap Yanjie dengan tatapan penuh dilema. Ia belum terbiasa dengan Yanjie yang seperti ini, Yanjie yang menurutnya pengertian.

.

"Masa laluku sangat kelam." Hyunbin tanpa sadar memulai bercerita.

.

Yanjie mendengarkan. Tidak bermaksud sedikitpun menginterupsi.

.

"Saat umurku masih sangat muda, aku beberapa kali mengalami penculikan. Semua alasan yang mereka gunakan adalah fakta bahwa diriku ini putra tunggal Park Eunjin, CEO Dong Gwang Industries Group yang merupakan perusahaan terbesar di Korea Selatan. Kau pasti tahu juga bukan?"

.

Yanjie menjawab dengan anggukan kepala. Ia masih setia melingkarkan lengan kirinya pada perut ramping Hyunbin, sementara lengan kanannya Hyunbin gunakan sebagai bantal.

.

"Pada salah satu penculikan, ketika usiaku 8 tahun, aku mencoba melawan. Kebakaran menjadi hasil dari perlawananku. Gubuk tempat mereka menyekapku terbakar habis bersama dengan mereka, lalu... luka bakar ditubuhku ini juga karena peristiwa itu."

.

Ada getar dalam nada suara Hyunbin ketika bercerita. Yanjie mengerti sekarang. Hyunbin benar-benar tidak ingin menggali kenangan buruk dalam hidupnya. Yanjie bisa merasakan ketakutan Hyunbin, yang mengundang ia untuk memeluk tubuh ramping dalam dekapannya lebih erat. Ada satu hal lagi yang membuat Yanjie kagum pada Hyunbin. Sekarang, ketika usia Hyunbin terhitung 27 tahun, Yanjie selalu menganggap sosok itu rapuh, butuh perlindungan, butuh sandaran, tapi dulu... ketika usia Hyunbin baru 8 tahun, ia sudah mengalami hal yang sangat buruk, ia menanggungnya sendirian, dan dengan tubuh yang pasti lebih kecil, lebih rapuh, lebih lemah dari sekarang... Hyunbin bahkan bisa melawan, menyelamatkan diri. Yanjie semakin jatuh hati, semakin ingin memiliki, semakin ingin melindungi.

.

"Hanya kau yang berani menyentuhku, itu tidak sepenuhnya benar Jie." Hyunbin kembali berucap.

.

Yanjie mengernyit. Nada suara Hyunbin semakin bergetar.

.

"Sebelum kebakaran itu terjadi, mereka sempat..." Hyunbin menarik nafas dalam.

.

Ia tidak pernah berpikir untuk mengatakan ini pada siapapun. Bahkan pada Ibu tersayangnya saja tidak. Ia menyimpan luka ini sendiri. Menanggung beban mental ini sendiri. Selama bertahun-tahun.

.

"Heii... kau bisa berhenti Hyun." Lirih Yanjie.

.

Hyunbin menggeleng. Ia tidak ingin setengah-setengah. Ia terlanjur menggali kenangannya, ia harus menyelesaikannya. Sakit ini tidak akan hilang hanya karena ia berhenti bercerita.

.

"Mereka sempat... melakukan pelecehan, kekerasan..."

.

"Hyun..."

.

"Mereka menyentuhku. Mereka-"

.

"Sstt... cukup. Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya lagi, Hyun." Potong Yanjie sembari menarik tubuh Hyunbin menghadap padanya lalu memeluknya.

.

"Aku-"

.

"Hentikan Hyun." Yanjie merasakan basah pada dada bidangnya.

.

Hyunbin menangis. Ia terisak hebat. Tapi masih memaksa untuk bercerita. Yanjie mencium pucuk kepala Hyunbin beberapa kali, mengusap punggung polosnya.

.

"Aku membuat seluruh tattoo ini sebagai pengingat untuk memaafkan diriku sendiri atas penculikan yang berakhir kematian mereka dalam kebakaran. Aku-"

.

"Kau membela diri. Mereka yang bersalah karena menculikmu dan melakukan semua hal buruk itu. Mereka pantas menerimanya." Sahut Yanjie.

.

"Meski begitu aku tidak punya hak untuk menghakimi mereka Jie."

.

Lihat... betapa hebatnya Hyunbin, betapa tangguh dan baiknya, _he really is a pure angel_. Ia merasa tidak punya hak untuk menghakimi orang yang menyakitinya, memberikan luka pada tubuh dan jiwanya. Apalagi dendam, ia pasti tidak pernah terpikir satu kalipun. Hyunbin benar-benar seperti malaikat.

.

"Maaf..." Yanjie berucap lirih.

.

Hyunbin mengangkat wajah. Menatap Yanjie dengan mata basah dan sedikit isakan. Manik berlapis air matanya terlihat keheranan. Sejak pria itu mengakui perasaan, ia seperti menjadi orang lain. Bahkan mengucapkan kata 'maaf'. Itu sungguh luar biasa. Hyunbin tidak pernah menyangka akan mendengarnya dari bibir Yanjie.

.

"Untuk apa?" Meski begitu Hyunbin tetap menanggapi.

.

"Membuatmu mengingat semuanya." Jawab Yanjie.

,

Ia menyentuh wajah Hyunbin dengan satu tangan. Menghapus air mata yang masih mengalir dengan sapuan lembut.

.

"Aku selalu mengingatnya, hanya saja tidak bersama orang lain seperti ini." Ucap Hyunbin.

.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Yanjie tidak mengerti.

.

"Kau orang pertama yang mengetahui hal ini." Tatapan Hyunbin berubah menjadi sangat lembut.

.

"Huh? Bagaimana dengan Nyonya Park?"

.

"Dia tidak tahu. Tidak ada satupun orang yang tahu."

.

Yanjie terdiam tidak percaya. Hyunbin seorang yang kuat. Yanjie akan selalu mengingatkan dirinya tentang ini. Hyunbin sama sekali bukan sosok yang rapuh.

.

"Karena mulai beberapa menit yang lalu kau adalah milikku, jangan sembunyikan rahasia apapun dariku. Entah seberat dan sesakit apa itu, kumohon Hyun... berbagilah denganku." Yanjie berucap sungguh-sungguh.

.

Hyunbin tersenyum. Ini memalukan. Mereka berbicara dari hati ke hati di ranjang dalam keadaan telanjang, saat matahari bersinar terang diluar sana. Kenapa rasanya seperti pengantin baru setelah malam bulan madu?! Ini memalukan.

.

"Kenapa kau jadi meminta ini itu? Mengaturku? Kenapa rasanya kau senang sekali dengan fakta bahwa aku milikmu?" Tanya Hyunbin bertubi.

.

Yanjie menatap Hyunbin. Ia memperhatikan bagaimana cantiknya sosok yang kini mulai menempati urutan pertama dalam daftar hal terpenting di hidupnya. Hyunbin sempurna. Sangat sempurna. Ia harus bersyukur dapat memilikinya.

.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tiba-tiba kau menjadi sangat berharga Hyun. Lalu aku tidak bisa membayangkan sedetik saja tanpa dirimu."

.

"Lebay."

.

"Biarkan saja. Rasanya memang seperti itu."

.

"Astaga. Kurasa hidupku akan sangat merepotkan karena tambahan dirimu."

.

"Tolong... ikhlaskan."

.

"Pffftt.."

.

Hyunbin tertawa. Yanjie benar-benar menjadi orang yang berbeda. Mungkin ia harus meralat pendapatnya tentang pria itu.

.

"Aku serius Hyun." Yanjie bahkan memasang ekpressi yang sangat menggemaskan.

.

Ini sangat langka. Hyunbin menemukan fakta lain tentang kekasih hati. Eh... tunggu, kekasih hati? Benarkah?

.

"Aku percaya. Eum... jadi, sekarang... kita ini... apa?" Tanya Hyunbin sembari memainkan tangannya pada dagu Yanjie.

.

"Huh? Apa?" Yanjie balik bertanya.

.

"Kau bilang aku milikmu."

.

"Lalu?" Yanjie tidak peka, mantan playboy memang begitu sepertinya.

.

"Kau tahu kan... eum..." Hyunbin sungguh tak ingin mengucapkan kata itu lebih dulu.

.

Yanjie mengerutkan dahi. Mencoba menebak arah pembicaraan Hyunbin. Mencoba menebak apa yang dimaksud. Lalu saat ia sadar.. ia tersenyum tampan.

.

"Hyunbin maunya gimana? Kekasih? Atau suami?" Tanya Yanjie membuat kedua mata Hyunbin melebar sempurna.

.

"Huh?"

.

"Kalau kekasih saja, ya kita pacaran mulai hari ini. Kalau mau aku jadi suami Hyun, kita menikah segera." Jelas Yanjie.

.

Hyunbin terdiam dengan kedua mata masih menatap tak percaya. Semudah itukah? Semudah itukah? Kenapa Yanjie mengatakannya seperti tidak mempunyai beban sedikitpun?! Dasar bocah. Ya... Hyunbin baru ingat kalau seseorang yang selalu berada diatasnya ini lebih muda beberapa tahun. Hahahaha... kurang ajar.

.

"K-kau yakin Jie?"

.

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah bilang bukan? Aku tidak main-main. Kalau Hyun sudah siap menjadi pendamping hidupku hingga mati, kita menikah hari ini pun, aku setuju." Jawab Yanjie.

.

Sama sekali tidak terlihat bercanda.

.

"Huh?"

.

"Bagaimana?"

.

"Kau menakutkan Jie."

.

"Huh? Kenapa jadi menakutkan? Aku hanya belajar menjadi suami yang bisa diandalkan."

.

"Kau sungguh menakutkan."

.

"Heeeiii..."

.

Hyunbin kembali tertawa. Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada hari-hari kelam dan penuh dilema. Yanjie miliknya, ia milik Yanjie. Mereka saling memiliki. Tanpa mengatakan cinta sekalipun, mereka tetap mampu berbagi perasaan itu. Tatapan mata mereka, sentuhan dan ucapan sudah lebih dari cukup untuk saling mengerti bahwa cinta bersemayam dilubuk hati yang paling dalam. Sedikit demi sedikit merajut kebahagiaan untuk mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa waktu lalu, setelah mereka selesai mengobrol dari hati ke hati, yang diwarnai dengan uraian air mata Hyunbin, rayuan dan segala tindakan tidak masuk akal Yanjie, mereka sempat _'bermain'._ Bercumbu dengan segenap perasaan bahagia dan suka cita. Sampai suara aneh dari perut Hyunbin yang sungguh nyaring sekali menghancurkan segalanya. Menghilangkan mood bercinta. Tetapi tidak ada yang marah, justru tertawa terbahak. Hyunbin lapar. Wajar. Bahkan ia tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali menyentuh nasi. Yanjie dengan sangat pengertian segera menggendong Hyunbin ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri bersama-sama. Setelah itu mereka memutuskan akan makan dimana dan segera meluncur kesana.

.

Ketika acara makan masih berlangsung Hyunbin mengutarakan keinginan untuk pulang. Sayang, Yanjie dengan segala keegoisan dalam dirinya tidak berniat sedikitpun melepaskan Hyunbin. Ia bilang mereka masih punya permainan yang menunggu untuk diselesaikan. Tentu saja yang ia maksud adalah permainan setengah jalan sebelum mereka makan tadi. Hyunbin mencoba membujuk dengan segala cara, tapi tidak berhasil. Ia tetap kembali ke apartment Yanjie.

.

Bahkan langsung diserang sedetik setelah pintu apartment tertutup. Sungguh Yanjie tidak sabaran sekali.

.

Eh... tunggu?! Hyunbin merasa ada yang berbeda dengan serangan Yanjie.

.

Pria itu berhasil melepas seluruh baju yang melindungi tubuh seksinya tanpa merusak seperti biasa. Yanjie bermain sangat lembut, lebih dari malam sebelum obrolan panjang dari hati ke hati mereka terjadi.

.

Ahh... Yanjie benar-benar menahan diri. Mencoba menjadi _gentleman_ yang bisa menghargai tubuh indah Hyunbin. Memberikan sentuhan lembut yang hanya akan memberikan kebahagian dan kenikmatan, bukan lagi kesakitan serta paksaan. Pria itu ingin merasakan setiap jengkal tubuh Hyunbin, benar-benar merasakan betapa sempurna dan indahnya, merekam semua rasa dari tubuh Hyunbin ke dalam otak jeniusnya. Ia ingin menjadikan Hyunbin sebagai harta karun tak ternilai. Yanjie ingin Hyunbin merasakan seberapa besar ia dicintai olehnya, seberapa besar ia dihargai, seberapa besar ia diinginkan. Yanjie ingin Hyunbin mengerti bahwa ia prioritas utama dalam hidupnya.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Hyunbin dengan tatapan datar.

.

Tidak ada tanda-tanda ia menyukai apa yang Yanjie lakukan. Hyunbin sungguh tidak suka. Sedangkan Yanjie tak mengerti. Ia sedang konsentrasi penuh melakukan tugasnya, mencandai setiap mili tubuh Hyunbin dengan lidahnya, menjilat, menghisap, mencipta tanda kepemilikan disana. Ia pikir Hyunbin akan meleleh dengan sikap _gentleman_ -nya ini. Well... sepertinya tidak eh?!

.

"Menurutmu apa?" Yanjie balik bertanya karena tidak menemukan kata lain untuk menjawab.

.

Bagaimanapun juga hubungan mereka berawal dari rival, mungkin sikap tidak mau mengalah seperti ini sudah melekat pada mereka. Tidak mau menjawab tanpa harus berbelit-belit.

.

Hyunbin mendengus. Ia menangkup wajah Yanjie sedikit kasar, lalu meraup bibir Yanjie. Membawa Yanjie kedalam ciuman kasar yang sarat akan tuntutan.

.

"Aku tidak suka kau menjadi orang lain." Ucapnya setelah mengakhiri ciuman.

.

Tatapan matanya mengatakan bahwa ia tidak mau diremehkan, dan ucapan selanjutnya menegaskan hal itu.

.

"Aku tidak butuh belas kasihan. Jangan jadikan masa laluku sebagai alasan bagimu memperlakukanku seperti orang lemah. Aku tidak suka. Lakukan seperti yang biasa kau lakukan."

.

Yanjie terdiam. Dalam hati menyerukan kekaguman. Sungguh Hyunbin bukan pria biasa, yang hanya punya modal wajah cantik dan tubuh seksi menggoda. Hyunbin luar biasa.

.

"Maaf. Aku hanya ingin kau mengerti seberapa berharganya kau bagiku, Hyun." Bisik Yanjie.

.

"Aku sudah bisa merasakan itu, tanpa kau harus bersusah payah menahan diri." Balas Hyunbin dengan senyum manisnya.

.

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti." Ucap Yanjie dengan seringai dibibir.

.

Ia menundukkan wajah. Yanjie yang selalu menuntut untuk mendominasi telah kembali. Semua bagian tubuhnya yang bisa bekerja bergerak dalam satu waktu. Bibirnya mencium rakus bibir Hyunbin. Melumat bibir bawah dan atas Hyunbin secara bergantian dengan tempo yang sangat berantakan. Menggigit dan menghisap. Lidahnya menerobos paksa tembok gigi putih nan rapi. Menarik lidah Hyunbin kedalam tarian tanpa aturan. Berdansa dengan irama saliva yang saling bertukar dan lidah yang bertubrukan.

.

Sementara kedua tangan Yanjie memainkan kedua _nipple_ Hyunbin yang mulai mengeras. Memilin, meremas dan menarik. Membuat Hyunbin mendesah tertahan.

.

"Eummhh.. ahh~" Hyunbin mendesah kencang ketika bibirnya dilepaskan.

.

Yanjie sesungguhnya belum puas dengan bibir Hyunbin, ia tidak akan pernah puas, tapi bagian tubuh Hyunbin yang lain juga butuh sentuhan. Ia menyapa _nipple_ merah muda yang sudah mengeras, mencandai tonjolan kecil itu dengan lidah dan bibirnya, dengan hisapan keras. Hyunbin semakin tak terkendali.

.

Ia berkali-kali memanggil nama Yanjie dengan suara seksi. Semakin menambah besar api yang bergejolak dalam diri Yanjie.

.

Tangan Yanjie beralih pada milik Hyunbin yang sudah sama tegangnya dengan miliknya sendiri. Kala bibirnya tak berhenti bekerja, kedua tangan Yanjie juga tak mau kalah. Ia menggenggam miliknya dengan milik Hyunbin, mengundang jeritan nikmat meluncur dari bibir sang kekasih.

.

"Yanhhjiiiehhhh~" Hyunbin mendesah dengan mata terpejam erat.

.

Yanjie tersenyum. Ia mengerti. Ia juga merasakan nikmat yang mendera Hyunbin. Ia memanjakan kejantanan mereka berdua, membuatnya saling bergesekkan dan mengirimkan kenikmatan yang sungguh luar biasa. Cairan putih kental yang merembes keluar dari ujung kejantanan mereka menambah sensasi nikmat semakin membuat gila.

,

"Jiiehh... ahh~ cwepatthh... akuhhh sudahhh tidakkhh... eunghhh... kuatthhh.. lagiihhh... hhmmphhh~" Hyunbin meracau.

.

Yanjie mengerti. Ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Jari-jarinya yang basah karena cairan _precum_ ia gunakan untuk menggoda lubang Hyunbin, yang meski sudah entah berapa kali dibobol masih juga sempit. Ia memasukkan tiga jari sekaligus, membuat tubuh Hyunbin bergerak tak tentu. Sepertinya Yanjie juga ingin secepatnya memasukkan miliknya yang sudah berkedut ingin meledak.

.

Hyunbin menarik kepala Yanjie, pria it menurut. Mereka kembali berpagutan. Sementara Yanjie memperiapkan pintu masuk Hyunbin dengan menggerakkan jari-jarinya. Melakukan gerakan menggunting dan menusuk.

.

Ketika dirasa cukup, Yanjie segera mengeluarkan jari-jarinya, dengan cepat mengganti dengan miliknya yang tegak menantang. Dengan sekali hentakan-

.

JLEB!

.

-Yanjie berhasil memasukkan miliknya kedalam lubang Hyunbin. Membuat tubuh Hyunbin melengkung, terangkat dari ranjang, pelukan pria cantik itu juga mengerat. Jeritan tertahan sempat membuat Yanjie khawatir, tapi ia teringat ucapan Hyunbin, ia tidak akan merendahkan Hyunbin, menganggap sang malaikat lemah.

.

"Hyun.." Bisik Yanjie.

.

Ia menciumi bahu Hyunbin. Mengirimkan ketenangan dan kenyamanan. Meminta Hyunbin melupakan rasa perih, panas, nyeri karena terobek benda tumpul kebanggaan Yanjie. Malam sebelumnya, ketika Yanjie merasakan air mata kala Hyunbin memeluknya, ia juga melakukan hal sama. Menciumi bahu Hyunbin dengan sangat lembut dan penuh perasaan. Ya... ia menyadari tangis itu. Tapi tetap tidak berhenti. Toh ia tetap mendengar desahan nikmat Hyunbin pada akhirnya.

.

"Aku... tidak apa-apa. Bergeraklah..." Lirih Hyunbin.

.

Kenapa ini jadi seperti Hyunbin saat baru pertama kali melakukan sex?! Saat melepas keperawanannya?! Masa lalu itu tidak dihitung. Kali pertama Hyunbin bersama Yanjie.

.

Persetan. Yanjie tidak ingin peduli. Sekarang Hyunbin dalam pelukannya, dalam kuasanya bukan seseorang yang lemah. Ia tidak akan menahan diri.

.

Pinggul digerakkan. Maju mundur perlahan, lalu semakin tidak berperasaan. Hyunbin mendesah tak karuan. Kenikmatan yang sungguh memabukkan kembali meredam sakit yang ia rasa, seketika membuatnya lupa dan ingin meminta lebih. Malam masih panjang, masih cukup untuk beberapa ronde, selama mereka punya tenaga. Kalau perlu sampai Hyunbin pingsan, tak masalah. CEO pujaan Yanjie itu punya bakat masokis, jadi tidak mustahil. Ahhh... biarlah mereka yang menentukan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Berani selingkuh dariku, kau akan menyesal Jie." Hyunbin memberi peringatan pada sang kekasih.

.

Mereka sedang berada di mobil. Yanjie mengantarkan Hyunbin pulang ke rumah, setelah beberapa hari menahannya seperti tawanan di apartment sementara pria jenius itu. Semalam Hyunbin mendapati ponsel Yanjie menerima banyak sekali panggilan dari waniita diluar sana. Hyunbin cemburu seketika. Teringat sang kekasih playboy level dewa. Merasa terancam.

.

"Aku tidak berniat sedikitpun untuk selingkuh Hyun." Sahut Yanjie yang duduk dibalik kemudi.

.

Lampu merah berganti hijau. Yanjie menjalankan mobil perlahan. Berusaha sekuat tenaga menghentikan senyumnya, tapi tidak mampu. Hyunbin yang sedang dilanda api cemburu sungguh terlalu menggemaskan untuk didiamkan.

.

"Kau playboy." Ketus Hyunbin.

.

Aw. Hyunbin memberengut. Benar-benar luar biasa menyiksa imutnya. Yanjie mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak menghentikan mobil lalu mencium bibir manyun tambatan hati.

.

"Mantan, Hyun." Yanjie berusaha kalem.

.

"Kebiasaan atau hobby itu susah dihentikan." Hyunbin masih cemberut.

.

Yanjie diambang batas. Ia menepikan mobil. Membungkam bibir Hyunbin sebelum ia sempat protes. Hyunbin memberontak, menolak pagutan bibir Yanjie dengan mendorong dada Yanjie. Sayangnya Yanjie mampu mengatasi. Ia menahan tangan Hyunbin dengan satu tangan lalu menekan tengkuk Hyunbin dengan tangan yang lain. Dan bebaslah ia menikmati bibir manis Hyunbin, hingga puas.

.

"Aku tidak akan selingkuh Hyunie~. Kau bahkan sudah mengganti ponsel dan nomor telfonku. Percayalah." Ucap Yanjie saat ciuman berakhir.

.

Ia dengan begitu perhatian mengusap bibir basah Hyunbin dengan ibu jarinya. Mendaratkan kecupan singkat kala Hyunbin masih menatap kesal.

.

"Please..." Pinta Yanjie.

.

Iseng mencoba bertingkah imut yang banyak orang sebut dengan "puppy eyes".

.

Berhasil. Hyunbin mengukir senyum malu-malu. Aahhh... menggemaskan. Yanjie tidak sabar menunggu kejutan lain dari Hyunbin. Selama ini ia hanya menikmati ekspressi Hyunbin ketika mendesah hebat dibawah tubuhnya. Sexy. Ia harus bersiap untuk tidak serangan jantung lain kali.

.

"Kau sungguh akan menyesal, jika berani mencoba." Ucap Hyunbin.

.

"Aku mengerti sayang." Balas Yanjie.

.

Ia kembali menyapa bibir Hyunbin, lalu menjalankan mobil.

.

Li Yanjie dan Park Hyunbin telah berdamai dengan cinta, dengan perasaan dalam diri mereka. Saling mengakui, menerima dan belajar percaya. Tidak ada lagi persaingan, pertarungan ranjang mereka sudah berakhir, tapi akan tetap dilanjutkan, yang tentu saja dengan cinta dan segenap perasaan.

.

~The End~

.

.

.

 _Authnote_ : Sesungguhnya Riin enggak yakin dengan _scene_ yang Riin harapkan panas diatas TT_TT Riin dilema antara mau kasih atau enggak TT_TT Semoga saja panas, semoga saja enggak mengecewakan, semoga saja kalian suka TT_TT cinta kalian~ :*


End file.
